Pivot joints are often used in airplanes and other applications to rotate-ably connect two members using a pin extending through portions of both members. In any pivot joint connecting multiple members, there may be problems with frictional heat damage to the pin, and members being connected, due to high pressure and high rotational velocities. Some previous methods to reduce heat generation in pivot joints have focused on improving lubrication to reduce friction, and reducing bearing pressure by increasing surface areas. Methods to improve lubrication in pivot joints have been partly successful. However, these methods may require additional and frequent maintenance. Failure to follow the prescribed lubrication regimen may allow heat damage to occur.
Some other methods to reduce heat generation in pivot joints have involved attempting to reduce the total pivot motion in the joint by dampening the oscillation of one or more of the members being joined. Methods to dampen oscillation have been successful in part, but require large, heavy, and/or expensive damping systems which may not have the desired efficiencies. Mechanisms, and methods for their use, are needed for reducing heat generation to alleviate one or more of the problems of the existing pivot joints.